Collect This (Ryder 10)
Story Rook is driving the Proto-TRUK around Undertown, Ryder with his biker jacket in the passenger seat, head out the window. The Tenn-Speed is stored in the back, as Ryder has a blank expression. Rook: I am not yet good at identifying human emotions. Are you angry with me? Ryder: No. Just bored. Why are we back in Undertown?! That’s the one place that we know the DNAliens are not. And I don’t like riding in anything where it doesn’t feel like the wind is knocking my socks off! Rook: Wouldn’t the wind have to first remove your shoes? Ryder: No, it’s, (Sighs) forget it. Let me drive. Rook: No. The Proto-TRUK is a complicated machine that I have made various upgrades to. That is like me asking you to allow me to ride the legendary Tenn-Speed. Ryder: Good point. (Ryder activates the Omnitrix.) In that case, hijack from Upgrade! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming. Mummy Dusk: Eh, this will work. Mummy Dusk stands up and extends his bandages, wrapping around the steering wheel and pushing Rook back. Rook: Hey! I demand that you return to your seat and outside of my personal space! Mummy Dusk: Ooh! What’s this button do? Mummy Dusk stretches a bandage, it activating the nano shifter technology. The Proto-TRUK transforms into its space ship form, as Mummy Dusk pulls down on the handles, the Proto-TRUK flying up into the sky. Mummy Dusk: Whoo! Rook, why didn’t you tell me about this?! This just made you three times cooler! An explosion occurs in the distance, catching Mummy Dusk’s and Rook’s attention. Mummy Dusk: And we have superheroing to do! Mummy Dusk turns the Proto-TRUK to fly in that direction, though he drops and climbs rapidly. Rook: Watch the thrusters! If you put it too much, you will, whoa! The Proto-TRUK dives, as it almost crashes into the ground. Rook pushes Mummy Dusk out of the way enough to retake the wheel, leveling it out and landing. There’s smoke rising from a bank, as Solid Plugg is battling a short, red-skinned alien with black markings on his face. He has silver samurai shoulder and knee pads, and he has black fingerless gloves on his hands with three spikes on them. He has small legs, with white fur on his waist, and has a black and green striped belt attaching the fur to his body. He has several silver bands on his arms and ankles, and he has two yellow horns. His hands are as large as his torso. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his forehead. Mummy Dusk: Who is that?! Rook: It’s Ryder the Spectacular! Solid Plugg: Give it up, Ryder the Spectacular. You have no chance in beating me! Fake Slapstrike: Not true, dude. For as long as evil is here, I will totally fight and knock your lights out! Take the power of, SLAPSTRIKE! Mummy Dusk: You’ve got to be kidding me! Mummy Dusk reverts. Ryder: That’s not even what Slapstrike looks like! Who is this guy?! Rook: It is the star of the radio and extranet series Ryder the Spectacular, based off the motorcycle riding hero of Earth, who can transform into whatever he likes. It aired quite recently, and my young brother quite enjoys it. Ryder: Well, I’m not about to stand by when a lost animal strays onto my territory. Rook: He is not an animal. He appears to be human. Ryder rolls his eyes, as he activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Slapstrike: Now this, is Slapstrike. Rook: Slapstrike is a real alien? Fake Slapstrike waddles towards Solid Plugg, clapping his hands together. Solid Plugg takes the strike, as he punches Fake Slapstrike away. Fake Slapstrike stumbles back, and trips and falls. Fake Slapstrike: Uh, little help here. Slapstrike: Ask, and you shall receive! Slapstrike leaps into the fray, as he slaps Solid Plugg, sending him flying and crashing into the bank, the cardboard cutout tearing and falling over. Hokestar: Cut, cut, cut! Professor Hokestar, a four armed alien with green skin wearing a brown coat and top hat with star patterns on them, and yellow gloves. He holds two cameras, and is flailing his arms angrily. Hokestar: You there, boy! What in blazes do you think you’re doing?! That prop cost us a fortune on our budget! Slapstrike: You used a cheap prop like that for a show about me? Hokestar: What are you blabbing about? Voice: Don’t worry, HK. I’ve got this. Slapstrike turns, as Simian, wearing a pink shirt and having his hair spiked up, pounces Slapstrike and pushes him to the ground, his hand touching the Omnitrix, it glowing yellow. Slapstrike: Simian?! What are you doing here?! Simian: Just trying to protect my most recent investment, and I don’t want you ruining it. Now zip it, let us do our recording, and we’ll be out of your hair. Simian gets off Slapstrike, as he helps Fake Slapstrike, who reverts, it being purple as he turns into a muscular human adult, wearing a punked out biker’s outfit, with leather jacket and pants, with chains all over. He has several piercings on his ears and face, with his hair being purple mohawk spikes. Ryder the Spectacular: Who is this monstrous creature that dares stand in the way of the bringer of justice, the hero of our day, the one who brings justice as swift as the sword is swung? Simian: Who, that guy? Just another one of your impersonators. One of the better ones, I’ll admit, but no one to worry your excellency. Ryder the Spectacular: Very well. Four armed man with the cameras! Have you finished procuring the perfect representation of my image in this dank location? I would like to continue this series of affairs in a brighter locale. Hokestar: Yes, yes, my greatness. We are finished here. Not much we can do, considering that ruffian destroyed our set. Solid Plugg, shake a leg on it! Solid Plugg: Uh, which leg? Hokestar and Simian walk off, Solid Plugg running after him. Ryder the Spectacular gets in a vamped up motorcycle with the Omnitrix symbol on the side, and rides off. Slapstrike looks dumbfound, as he reverts. Ryder: You’re telling me that I’m being advertised all around the galaxy as a narcissistic gangster who speaks like Robin Hood?! Rook: If that is what a gangster looks like and what this “Robin Hood” sounds like, then yes. Apparently so. Ryder: Open the back. I’m getting the Tenn-Speed out. There’s no way I’m letting these guys hang around much longer. End Scene Ryder heads above ground, where there’s a traffic jam on a bridge. Ryder is on the road below. Ryder the Spectacular rides up to the scene, as he hops off his motorcycle. Ryder the Spectacular: Give it up, foul villain! You will never escape from my magnificence and ability! Solid Plugg: Too bad for you! Now, my aggorio seeds will grow, destroying this realm! Ryder the Spectacular: Not as long as I draw a breath! Ryder the Spectacular turns into a humanoid unicorn with a purple/black horn and with pink hair. He has a wheel where his legs are suppose to be. He has medieval shoulder padding and gauntlets. His chest is colored fully green. Unitar: It’s time to burn rubber! Ryder: Yikes. Could they portray me any worse? Unitar rolls at Solid Plugg, as he goes for a punch. Solid Plugg takes it, as Unitar rolls away. His horn then opens, firing orange balls at Solid Plugg. Plugg charges in, slamming a car out of the way. It hits the edge of the bridge, as civilians scream. Ryder: These guys are going to destroy everything. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, dialing through it. He looks surprised at one of the options, as he slaps it down. He transforms into an Arachnichimp, with green sashes going around his body. Spidermonkey: I’m Simian now? Not sure if I like that or not. The car breaks the railing, as it goes off the side. Spidermonkey fires webs, spreading it out to form a spiderweb. The car hits it safely, the people underneath cheering. Spidermonkey hops on the Tenn-Speed, riding up to the bridge. Unitar: Kester? How dare you defy my ideal image of heroing by switching your superhero attire! Spidermonkey: Kester? Okay, ignoring the obvious irony around that. Hokestar: Cut, cut, cut! How dare you interrupt my shot again! Hokestar and Simian run up again, Hokestar blowing a gasket. Hokestar: Simian, this has become one of your worst ideas! Recording on location, bah! Give me one good reason to not fire you! Simian: Well, one; you need a Kester. The other 12 disappeared on you. Second, there’s one thing we can do to add to publicity. Ryder the Spectacular: Kester, you have yet to lead me astray. And considering it is not actually you that tried to challenge me by changing costumes, then I am fine with it. Let us proceed to your, “publicity” event. The four leave again, as Rook catches up with Spidermonkey. Hokestar’s group flies off in a ship, as Spidermonkey rides down to the Proto-TRUK. The back opens, as he rides in, reverting. Ryder: Rook! Follow that ship! I don’t want them to get away! Rook: Do you not think that you are simply jealous? Ryder: Oh, that’s so part of it! But those guys are a menace to the planet! Now, mush, partner! Rook sighs, as he transforms the Proto-TRUK, it flying off. At Greenland, Ryder the Spectacular is signing an iceberg with sharpie, it saying the word “Ryder.” The Proto-TRUK flies and lands down there, Ryder angry. Ryder: Seriously?! You signed Greenland?! Why? Simian: To make the planet a collector’s item! And visible across the galaxy! A figure comes from the Andromeda Galaxy, it being Collectimus. He arrives at Greenland, geeking out. Collectimus: Oh, yes! Amazing! The greatest collector’s item in this dimension, the Earth signed by the hero Ryder! Ryder the Spectacular: That’s, Ryder the Spectacular! Hokestar: Simian! You’ve been dealing behind my back?! Simian: Sorry, man. But this gives more money. Ryder: Oh, wow. You sold the Earth to a fanboy?! Collectimus: Huh? Collectimus adjusts his glasses, seeing the two Ryders. Collectimus: Hey! Why are there two?! Simian, you haven’t tried to pull a fast one on me, have you? Simian: (Chuckling nervously) Don’t be ridiculous, C-Man. I got Ryder to sign the Earth, just like I agreed. Collectimus: Oh, really? Then, which one signed it? Ryder the Spectacular from the show, or the real one that’s fought alongside John Smith and his other cross-dimensional counterparts? Simian: Uh, come again? Ryder: You know about that? Collectimus: Of course! The Battle of the Omnitrices was my favorite arc of all times! You battling with John, Jane, Megaman and Yami! And when you all teamed up against Puppet Master! Classic! So, who signed it?! Ryder the Spectacular: That would be, me! Collectimus: Hm. That will increase the value in this dimension alone. If it was signed by the actual Ryder, then its value would be tripled throughout the dimensions! Oh, well. I still claim it! Collectimus activates a device, which opens a cube that encases the Earth. Ryder: Oh, man! Well, time to reverse this deal! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Eatle. He picks up a chunk of ice, eating it. He fires a laser, though Collectimus activates a shield around him. He then presses a button, firing a laser down at them. They’re blasted away, as Collectimus flies in, a mallet coming out of the chair, striking Eatle in the jaw. Eatle falls, defeated. Eatle: Ugh. Ryder the Spectacular: Relax, meddling impersonator. I, Ryder the Spectacular, shall deliver a swift blow of justice to the… A laser blast hits Ryder the Spectacular, him exploding into sludge. Eatle: What?! Rook: He’s a Lenopan! Ryder the Spectacular reforms in Lenopan form, as Collectimus gets in Eatle’s face. Collectimus: Since you are the real Ryder, I’ll make you a deal. Give me something worth more than this Earth, and I’ll trade it to you. Eatle: Trade?! You’re willing to trade the Earth?! Eatle reverts, as Ryder pouts. Collectimus: How about your jacket? Ryder: No! No one gets my jacket! How about, uh, Ryder looks around, then spots the Proto-TRUK. Ryder: How about a tire rim, from the Tenn-Speed? Collectimus: A piece of the Tenn-Speed?! That thing has never been destroyed, meaning there are no scrap metal pieces that are scattered around the world. That would make this! Ryder: A collector’s item. Engraved, too. I had my name engraved into it. Collectimus: Deal! Collectimus spits in his hand, and shakes Ryder’s. He groans in disgust, as he goes to the Proto-TRUK, bringing the Tenn-Speed out. He gets a power tool impact wrench, removing the tire. He gets the rim off it, as he chucks it to Collectimus. Collectimus giggles greedily. Collectimus: Mine! Mine! All mine! The Earth is yours. The cube around the Earth fades away. Simian: Well, I did give you the Earth. I assume that you sent the money to my account already. Collectimus: Oh, I did. But I have one more thing to take care of. I’m going to add the 13th Kester to my collection! Simian: Oh, Root Shark. Simian takes off running, as Collectimus hits him with a laser, turning him into a card, which comes back to the chair. Collectimus: Oh, what a day! Now, if you’ll excuse me. Collectimus teleports away. Rook: Are all of your enemies as weird as that one? Ryder: Pretty close. Hokestar: No! You’ve ruined me! It took forever to get that Kester! Ryder the Spectacular: The world is fading. How can I continue to be an excellent hero, when I fall even to that lame-o? Ryder: It won’t be easy, but you can’t give up because things look bad. Though, I suggest you start going by your true name. Ryder the Spectacular: And that is Deefus. Deefus Veeblepister! Ryder: Oh. Never mind. Keep going by the Spectacular. Characters * Ryder * Rook * Professor Hokestar * Solid Plugg * Deefus Veeblepister (Ryder the Spectacular) * Simian Villains * Collectimus Aliens Used By Ryder * Mummy Dusk (first re-appearance) * Slapstrike (first re-appearance) * Spidermonkey (first appearance) * Eatle By Ryder the Spectacular * Slapstrike (canon) * Unitar Trivia * This episode is Ryder's first time meeting Collectimus. * It's revealed that this episode, in Collectimus' timeline, occurs after his appearances in the John Smith 10 franchise. * Ryder learns that the Proto-TRUK can fly. * Simian is added to Collectimus' collection. ** He is the same Simian shown in Collectimus' collection in other episodes like Argit 10: Avenger Situation and Collectimus' Advocate. * Collectimus adds Ryder's tire rim to his collection, which has been seen several other times. * Rook not knowing about Slapstrike, is because he has only appeared in one regular episode of Ryder 10 up to this point. 16 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Collectimus Arc Category:Earth-68: Collectimus series